one_shotfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign:Leenik Geelo
:: Leenik: Plan C— :: Tryst: So help me, if you say 'touch a lizard,' I'm going to climb that tree and tear that wig off your karking head. :: Leenik: I wasn't going to say 'touch a lizard,' because I've been touching it this whole time. Episode Four Leenik Geelo is the only Registered Bounty Hunter on the crew of The Mynock. He's a sensitive, emotional soul and cares deeply for his adopted "son" Tony Vornskr, to whom he is a mother figure. Official Background Rodian culture is tied up in being the best at whatever one pursues. Traditionally, hunting is the favored Rodian career path. Leenik doesn’t really fit the mold of what a Rodian should be, and is extremely hung up on what’s expected of him. He does a *lot* for appearances. If you spend any time with him, it’s clear that he has no desire to fight, let alone kill people. However, he’s the only registered bounty hunter in the group, and was an established assassin at the time of their meeting. He’s capable with a sword when he has no other option, but he tries to talk his way out of or into everything before resorting to violence, and prefers using his volley of interesting gadgets to fight over traditional weaponry. Leenik has a unique approach to infiltration that may or may not involve being intentionally caught. He does this so often that being intentionally caught is now referred to as “pulling a Leenik.” It’s safe to say he’s the group’s wildcard. Biography Leenik is initially the only registered bounty hunter in the group, and was an established assassin at the time of their meeting. In flashback episodes, Leenik's early bounty hunting experience is depicted, including his brother's death, a defining moment in Leenik's past. During the Myrkr Arc, Leenik adopts the vornskr Tony as his "son." On Mandalore, he saves Neimoidian Sparks from the Empire and brings him onto the Mynock. In the firefight, Agent Zero cuts off his right hand. On Phindar, Leenik acts increasingly unstable, often resorting to murder. Crewmembers, especially Bacta, show concern. Leenik kills his brother's ex-grilfriend Chartreuse and hides her murder from the rest of the Mynock. He additionally obtains a cybernetic hand. Also on Phindar, Leenik opens a somewhat friendly dialogue with Aava Arek, discussing his stresses and violent inclinations. She expresses concern about him, and communicates as much to the Mynock crew. Physical Description *Leenik is a 5'7" (170cm) rodian. *Leenik sports an eyepatch. He doesn’t need to, but when Tryst grew a goatee to look more distinguished, Leenik borrowed an eyepatch to achieve the same effect.Campaign:Prologue Four ::This eyepatch often destroys the effects of Leenik's significant winks, as no one can see them. ::In Episode Twenty Eight, it is mentioned that Leenik always winks under the eyepatch when he lies. *He was missing a finger on his left hand because he cut it off to pretend to be injured. He was pulling a Leenik and it called for his finger to get caught off. ::Leenik: Respect!? Look, I lost a finger trying to hunt you down, okay? (And I put my hands on my hips very --) ::Bacta: Okay, it was not necessary for you to lose that finger at all. *Leenik's left arm is a cybernetic prosthesis made by Lavali Lithros, and has a rocket punch. *Leenik always wears shock gloves.Episode Thirteen He has cut the tips off to make room for his suction cup fingers (it's unclear if he actually needed to do this). Hobbies and Interests Leenik has a flair for magic.Episode Ten He sews.Episode TwelveAn avid scrapbooker, he removes all his books' jackets, carefully places each in its own protected page, and then uses "newspapers" to cover the books.Episode Fifteen He keeps a diary. Leenik is a voracious reader who favors romance novels. He belongs to a club that sends him books on a regular basis but typically buys the books while in port anyway (resulting in double of each book, one read and one pristine). As he has never heard of the Dewey Decimal system, he has his library arranged by how much he likes the author and then where the author is from,Episode Fourteen and then, the age he was when he first read the book. He keeps the more racy novels under his bunk, and the ones with sad endings locked away. He reads all except the sad ones to Tamlin. Leenik's favorite author is Neimoidian Sparks and is the president of the Neimoidian Sparks Fan Club. He owns a signed first edition of one of Sparks' book. He often talks about his favorite Sparks book Dusk on an Alien World. Leenik is an active music fan, his favorite group being the Kaiburr Crystals at the beginning of the Mandalore Arc. He has a regular twitter account, and a fake one which he uses to follow all the things he hates (initially including the Cloud City Cavaliers).Campaign:Episode Twenty Eight Leenik's favorite drink is tea and his favorite food is meatloaf.Episode Eleven Leenik's Diary Entries "Dear Diary, I am on a roll with Bacta today. Love, Leenik." Episode Eight "Dear Diary, Seriously, I feel like maybe Tryst is bad luck for me or something. Because for real I am like crushing it with Bacta. Love, Leenik." "Dear Diary, He said, I know sometimes...oh, you heard." Leenik quoting back Bacta "Dear Diary, I’m really happy because today I feel like Bacta and I really found a common interest and it’s something that, you know, I hope we can pursue in the future. Maybe when this crazy war is over, we can become professional ghost hunters, who knows? Okay, I love you." Episode Nineteen "Dear Diary, OH MY GOD! ugh aaahh uhh. Oh my god." *LG + NS in a heart* Episode Twenty Five Dear Diary, Today is literally the most mainsail awesome day of my life. I love you *smooch*Episode Twenty Seven Trivia *Leenik dances like Elaine from Seinfeld.Campaign:Episode Fifty Two *Leenik's bank account has 400,000 credits, but he does not have access to it. *Leenik has a full disguise kit. ** Beatles wig, a moptop ** A wig with attached eyebrows ** Blonde bob Campaign:Episode Forty Seven ** Big, poofy red one * Leenik frequently neglects to use code names, particularly for himself. This is first established during the Myrkry Arc when he suggests "Leenik" as his code nameCampaign:Episode Five. References Pictures of Leenik MoodyCrewbyLachlanCartland.png MynockCrewCaseyBraam.jpg MinimalistCrewMeltdowns.jpg CrewEblocky.jpg HollidayCrewMeglish.png ScoobyCrewCompleteThemadlobotanist.png CrewLledra-fanstuffs.png CampaignCrew.jpg LeenikStarCrossedBekaH.png LeenikSlapBekaH.png LeenikSketchesBekaH.png Leenik Ysalamiri JessFink.jpg LeenikWinkEvinWeston.jpg LeenikCookingEvinWeston.jpg Leenikdance.jpg LeenikNeemoMetiboo.png Leenikawake.png Campaign LeenikOwie.jpg LeenikPainDexible.jpg LeenikScottishscribbles.jpg LeenikCrystalrequiem.jpg Leenik marian-churchland.jpg ScobyCrew1.png ConcertMemories.jpg DiguiseEnthusiastBoyd-Speaks.jpg LeenikReadingEricColossal.png LeenikLynJessFink.jpg LeenikDiaryLoweryi.jpg Bhikke.jpg|Leenik and Tryst relaxing at Bhikke